Was I A Little Too Hard Yesterday?
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Fubuki finally pushes Atsuya out of his mind, and gathers up his courage to tell Gouenji his feelings. Things happen... some unexpectedly.


Dante: I'm not really a fan of this couple... or of ANY couple (in Inazuma) without Kazemaru in it, actually... but this was a request, so, yeah.

Gouenji: ... Why are you even working on this? I'm supposed to be married to Natsumi in the future.

Dante: Yes, you are. But whatever. I don't care that Endou is gonna marry Aki in the future. I'm still posting Endou X Kazemaru stories, right?

Gouenji: -Sigh- Dante doesn't own Inazuma Eleven-

Dante: Or it would be filled with Dark!Endou X Kazemaru smut. Enjoy!

* * *

Atsuya was finally gone. He was free. He was free to score- free to think for himself... free to _be_ himself. And he was free to tell Gouenji his true feelings.

When Fubuki had told Atsuya how he felt about the flame striker, his twin had merely snorted and laughed.

**Don't be such a wuss, you freak. Why not go for the prettier ones, like Kazemaru or Aphrodi?**

Fubuki remained silent, until Atsuya realised what his brother was thinking.

**Oh... no... Don't tell me you're thinking of being the UKE. Because I'm not going to be ANYONE'S uke. You got that?**

_Unless I get rid of you first. _

Fubuki walked slowly closer to Gouenji, who was talking to Kidou about his latest hissatsu shoot. The platinum blond turned to him and smiled, making Fubuki's insides turn into melted chocolate. Ironic, it was, as he was a striker who commonly used Ice attacks... he shouldn't be melting.

"H-Hello, Gouenji-kun." Fubuki said, after Kidou had left to join Kazemaru and Tsunami in practice. (YES. FUBUKI CALLS GOUENJI USING THE SUFFIX 'KUN')

"Hey, Fubuki. Can I help you?"

"Um... I was wondering if I could talk to you? In... private?"

Gouenji blinked.

"Sure. Why don't we go to the back field?"

"O-okay!"

* * *

Gouenji raised his eyebrows at the stuttering Fubuki. Usually, his fellow ace-striker would be calm and collected... now he was acting like some kid walking down the ghetto.

"I... I'm... I really-"

"Calm down, Fubuki," Gouenji said, placing both hands on the snownet's shoulders. "Just relax, and tell me properly."

Fubuki gulped, and nodded.

"I'm... IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Fubuki flailed his arms wildly and ended up smacking Gouenji in the face. "Ouch." He winced. "I-I'm sorry, Gouenji-kun! I- MMPH!"

Fubuki made a comical noise as Gouenji pressed his lips to the shorter boy's. Feeling the blood rush to his face, he gently kissed back.

After a few minutes of tongue clashing, friction and russed up clothes, the two finally broke apart.

Fubuki turned away from Gouenji and blushed. The latter chuckled, and wrapped his arms around his crush. "Don't worry, Fubuki. _I'll take good care of you_."

* * *

The next day, Fubuki was limping all throughout practice when Coach Kudou finally benched him.

"I wonder if Fubuki's okay..." Kazemaru said to Kidou, while the both of them sipped from the water bottles Otonashi and Fuyuppe passed to them. Gulping down the cold liquid, Kidou shrugged.

"As long as he's fine, I'm not going to pry into anything else. I've learned a lesson from that thanks to my sister." Kidou eyed Kazemaru warily. The tealnet chuckled. How could he forget? Otonashi - being the smartass she was, who took after her brother - had figured out he and Endou's relationship*. (*See; Hair!)

Gouenji walked over to them, in his hand a bottle Aki passed to him.

"Hey, Gouenji, do you think Fubuki's feeling okay?"

Kidou and Kazemaru raised an eyebrow at Gouenji's thoughtful face.

"Hm... maybe I was too rough on him yesterday."

And expectedly, this made Kazemaru and Kidou spray out the lemonade they were drinking.

"WHAT!"

Kazemaru began to hound Gouenji for answers, and the two started talking about their new 'boyfriends' while Kidou slumped over to his emo corner.

"Why is this turning into some sort of gay orgy?"

* * *

Dante: Because, my dear Kidou, I like yaoi. And if I owned Inazuma Eleven, there would be-

Kidou: -Covers Dante's mouth with hand- I. Do. Not. Want. To. Know.

Dante: RAAWWR! R&R, everyone!

Kidou: -Shrieks and runs away from the insane otaku-


End file.
